User blog:Jdwarboss/Warp Gate
To get to understand people of Cadia and their way of life, it is necessary return after ten thousand years to a period of war and death known as the line Horus. The Emperor and his progiene, the primarcas, fought shoulder to shoulder and built a Kingdom between the star in a time of heroes. Each legion lwas leadership by a primarch consisting of the best soldiers of the Emperor, genetically altered men known as Space Marines. These warriors fought countless battles to free up the space of the presence alien, chaos and all kinds of dangers. Each of the primarcas was a superhumano, a God among men, but, like these, they were prone to suffer from jealousy, amarguar and vanity. And this was what happened to the Lord of war Horus, the favorite son of the Emperor and Primarca of wolves moles. Chaos had corrupted Horus so subtle and gradually that it did not realize of approaching evil until this already it had consumed.the ability of Horus to manipulated others and ensure that they fulfilled their mandates was such that corrompio completely in the middle of the legions and lead them in their rebellion against the emperor. nothing else to begin hostilities, be hizoevidente that the poor had rooted much deeper than never no one would have been able to imagine. One after another, the regiments of the imperial Guard were paying pleitesia Horus. The Collegias of the Adeptus Mechanicus is escindio the rebellion against each of the factions was part of one of the sides. Entire legions of Titans rasgaron banners dedicated to the Emperor and woven new ones with blasphemous chaos runes. Horus attacked without mercy, falling on the Space Marines than hats before Rev had been his brothers as the dry blow of a sword. After his assault on the Earth the chaos forces fought for domination of the Empire but after that its hero Horus died, treacherous forces stayed stone When get them the news of the death of horus and they fled in rout of terra, who had proven to be out of their reach. Some loyal troops were grouped and came to hunt down traitors, but most remained in terra to consolidate his great victory. Many rebels were executed, but the majority of the treacherous legions managed to escape to the eye of Terror; a region of space in which living true and madness and through which the pure energy of the disformidad is spilled on the real space. Here the gods of chaos govern incotables planets, all of them corrupted in different ways; Here, the traitors found a refuge from his pursuers, and in a place of the Galaxy isolated journey through powerful storms of Warp. Each of these planets is a demonic, corrupt world and twisted by the designs of the chaos gods and the pricipes demons inhabiting them. The same traitors who attacked terra still fighting today in the service of their monstrous gods. Fighting between if to prove their supremacy and fight against the Empire when the storms of the Warp be calm enough to let them leave the eye of Terror. *You need anything just tell me if i can help you. Category:Blog posts